Rose and Cinnick, Life after Life
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: This is the sequel to my Katniss and Peeta story. Please read that first before reading this :) This is the story about Katniss and Peeta's twin children, Rose and Cinnick. It is there 18th birthday and they get to visit the Capitol for the first time in their lives. What will they discover about they're parents past in a place of no secrets. Read and find out. :)
1. 18th birthday

**_-Hey everyone! So this is the sequel to my Katniss and Peeta story. Hope you enjoy reading! _**

* * *

My breath catches, I fall to my knees and gasp for breathe in the smoke filled trees. I can't see much; I can only feel the ground beneath my hands and see the silhouettes of the trees against the moon. I don't know how I got here, or why I'm here, all I know is that I am scared to death of what is chasing me.

"Hold on to me, I won't let you go." He promised. I can feel his hand slip into me and grasp to my hand, tight and non-moving. "Don't let go."

"I'll never let go." I promised, breathless.

We run fast and hard, each step pounding into the earth hard enough it could leave a hole. The branches on the trees whip my face. I can hear the distance noises behind me, forever growing near. But I don't care; I will follow this man where ever he wants me to go. I'll never leave him.

His name I don't know, his face I can't place. But his hand in mine makes all of that information unimportant; I can feel how much he loves in that touch. And I love him back.

I wake up and grasp at the bed sheets. My top clings to my skin from the sweat. I keep having that dream, always the same dream. I never go further, it never changes.

Is it weird to think that I am in love with a person that only exists in my dreams?

I sigh and catch my breath. "Rose, are you awake?"

"Cinnick, go away." I shout back.

The door opens and my brother comes in. He stares at me and frowns. "Dirty dreams again?"

I throw my pillow at him. "Get out!" He always does this, I never get any privacy.

He takes a bite out of an apple and circles around my bed. I stare at him hard, wondering if I stare hard enough he will disappear. But he doesn't, instead he sits at the bottom of my bed. "Come on, Mam and Dad are asking after you. It is our 18th birthday, or have you forgotten?"

I most defiantly haven't forgotten. 18 is the age you become an adult, 18 is the age people expect you to do something with yourself, 18 is that age my mother gave birth to Cinnick and I. And then there's me, still un-wanting to get out of bed.

By the time my parents where my age, they had been in The Hunger Games, lost almost everyone they loved and had children.

What have I done? Created a few paintings? I am such a disappointment. I look at Cinnick; at least I'm not as bad as him. He has literally done nothing for the past 18 years. But tomorrow he will have to start work in the mines.

He has no other job; he doesn't want to work in the bakery with Dad, so the Mines he will go.

"No, I haven't forgotten." I finally answer.

He lies back. "I can't believe we're finally 18 Rose. The big 1 and 8! Everything is different now."

I don't feel any different, I still feel 17. People expect great things from me; I am Katniss's and Peeta's child after all. I am the child of the legacies, the Mockingjay!

I sigh at the thought.

"Get out so I can get dressed." No doubt the press will be waiting outside for us. I can see Auntie Effie now; she'll be here soon enough.

"Oh shit yeah, I have to get dressed." He rushes out of my room.

I get out of bed and go to the window, not to look outside but look at the photo of my Auntie Primrose, who I was named after.

I smile at her, she was so young. Bright blonde hair, blue eyes and a big toothy grin flashing at me.

I wish I knew her. "I'll do my best today; I promise that I'll try my best."

I have a quick shower and then slip into a blue skin tight dress. I pull my brown hair to the side and clip it in place. Everyone says I have my mother's hair, and that a braid would suit me. People keep forgetting I am not my mother. It is naturally curly so I leave it as it is. I brush my fringe into place and practice my smile in the mirror for a few minutes.

"Hurry up!" I hear Cinnick call as he bangs my door.

He is so infuriating.

I walk downstairs and I see everyone I know and love there. Mother, Father, Haymitch and Effie. Even my Grandmother is here. I don't see her very often. Greasy Sae is in the kitchen, stirring a broth for us all no doubt. She grins and gives me a little wink.

Cinnick is lolling on the settee; wearing a black suit with the top button undone and the tie hanging lose around his neck.

"Well, don't you look all grown up?" My mother says and comes to me, giving me tight hug. "My little petal, finally a woman."

I smile; it's not like mam to speak all soft and sweet to me. It happens on rare occasions.

My father grins at me; I swear I see a little tear in his eyes. They both had this dress picked out especially for me. Today was a big day, one of the biggest days of my life.

Ever since the games finished, traditions changed. Now, we all have to do certain things on certain birthdays to celebrate a new passing over. When I was 13, I had my first journey to the other Districts to celebrate me turning into a teenager. The trips lasted a whole 13 days, to count for the amount of years I have been here.

Now I am 18, it's even bigger.

I get to go to Capitol for the first time, and I will stay there for a total of 18 days to celebrate me becoming a woman.

Everyone has to do, it is tradition now. It is a weird tradition, but a fun one I guess. And this is quite a special too, for this is the 18th year that this tradition has been running.

The only other birthday to celebrate then is 50. You get to go to any place for a total for 50 days. A bug holiday I guess. You can either go to the capitol or any district you like. This is to celebrate you reaching mid-life. If you reach this age it is an achievement you should be proud of. Back in the Games day's people barely made it past their forties with all the starvations and beatings that used to happen. Now, everyone is free, and everyone deserves a re-ward.

Haymitch grabs me away from mother and gives me a cheeky grin. "Let's get you pair drunk!" He says. Cinnick's eyes widens with excitement.

"Haymitch, not everyone is like you." Effie chirped in and gives me a light kiss on the cheek, and then one to Cinnick.

The door opens and in comes screaming 6 year old Ella. "Mammy! Mammy! There are so many people outside with flashing lights!" Effie bends down and hugs her.

"That's the paparazzi baby, ignore them." She kisses her lightly then looks up at my Mother. "They never forget anything do they?"

"Not when this family is concerned." She rolls her eyes.

Cinnick comes behind me, "You look scared sis." He whispers to me, low enough that no one else will hear.

I move my head to him and try and hide back all emotion. "Aren't you scared?"

He stares at me for a long while. For twins, you would think we would resemble each other slightly. But no, his hair is blonde and his eyes sky blue like fathers almost. He is tall at around 6 foot. People always say he is a 'looker', all the girls flock at him in school. But his self-centred personality is enough to put anyone off. But he has his moments, very rare moments in fact, when he shows the person I used to know. He wasn't always this way; he used to be fun, caring and kind. That is the boy I see right now, he gives a quick nod, letting me know that he is in fact scared. I want to hug him, to let him know that everything will be fine. But the shield is already coming back up, and he is gone. He rolls his eyes and looks away from me.

Back to his usual 'full-of-himself' self.

"Are you ready?" Dad asks us both, putting a strong firm hand on our shoulders. We both nod even though neither of us means it.

I take Cinnicks hand; we will be going into this together, good to have someone I know with me right? I never really made any friends at school. He glares at me, but doesn't pull his hand away.

* * *

**_-Hey! So, how did you enjoy the first chapter? Do you like Rose and Cinnick? Do you like the new traditions? _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_-Shunice x_**


	2. The Station

I step outside and into the world filled of flashing lights. I'm momentarily blind until everything suddenly comes into focus. I stop and am bombarded by the press, they're cameras in my face and they're microphones pushed under my nose. Haymitch and Effie come to the rescue and help to make some space to get us through to the car. I rush forward with them, but Cinnick stays behind, absorbed by the sudden fame he was receiving

I scowl at him, but remove the scowl immediately. I can't have the press thinking there is some hatred between us. We need everyone to think that we're the perfect family, to be proof to everyone that life can go on after the Games. And to be honest, we're quite a happy family.

I walk back up the steps, grip his hand and pull him with me towards the car waiting. "Oh, very pushy isn't she!" I heard one of the reporters say. Cinnick waves goodbye to everyone, even blows kisses.

"Have fun," Haymitch said to me before I got in the car. He said something else, but I was pushed in and was speeding off towards the train before I could hear any more.

Cinnick led back and made an un-human sound, his face flushed with excitement. "Wow, what a thrill."

"What a joke." I said back. There was a long pause until he finally sat up and looked at me hard.

"What do you mean? We're the children of the people who brought peace to our world, nothing wrong with a little fame."

I stared back at him, the car rattling as it travelled over the hard dirt. "It's stupid! We're nothing special."

"I think we're special." He argued back.

"You're the only one."

* * *

The truth is, life being the child of the mocking jay isn't as glamorous as you may think. Growing up in District 12 was no picnic, the children our age hated us, and they all wanted to be us at the same time.

I had no friends, but Cinnick had millions. It might have been because I was the girl, and girls are more jealous than men. No one liked me.

We came close to the train station, the press long gone because of the guards that was fighting them back. I could see other men and women my age walking to the train station. There was only around 5 other people in District 12 who shared the same birthday as us, but with all the other Districts combined there would be around 100-200 of us. There was on our 13th tour.

Everyone looked at our car as we drove passed, rolling their eyes or scowling. I wasn't looking forward to this; I was going to spend 18 days alone.

We climbed out of the car and were greeted with two people from the Capitol and one other girl from District 12 who wore a short withe dress and her red hair pinned back, she didn't look at me but almost drooled over Cinnick. The Capitol people were both really different from each-other. The female looked half human, The man had bright red skin and eyes lashes so long would have cause a hurricane if he blinked too much.

When we got out of the car, the other girl at the station suddenly become less interesting, and they came rushing to us.

I can see why people don't like us; we get extra attention, attention I don't want.

"Well, if it isn't Mr and Miss Mellark. It is such a pleasure-." Cinnick cut him off, walking straight past him and us to the station." The red man shook his head, like he was giving himself a personal scowling. "to meet you." He finished.

I smiled lightly. "Excuse my brother, he's attention is always on the ladies." I said, as Cinnick was straight away flirting with the girl on the platform. Her grin seem to spread over her face.

"No need to apologise Miss Mellark."

"Please, call me Rose. Miss Mellark is too formal for my liking."

His bright green eyes beamed at that, like I had made his existence more bearable. "My name is Shelton, and this is Cyra."

Cyra, I remember my mother telling me about a woman called Cyra. She was supposed to look like my auntie Primrose; she was supposed to be a lovely young lady. But not long after I was born that her and her family moved away. I looked at Cyra, her long blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. The only thing Capitol about her was that awfully bright pink dress than clanged to her body like all the air had been sucked away like a Vacuum. Cyra grinned at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose, and you look just like your mother."

I rolled my eyes. "People always say that."

I felt a light pressure on my back and then a push; I tripped over and landed into Shelton. "Whoops! I'm so sorry! I should watch were I'm going." I knew that voice anywhere. That voice had made my years in school the most horrid years of my life.

And she had to share the same birthday as mine. Her name was Willow Merrings. I stood back up and looked at her, her curly black hair bouncing in front of her thin face. She had dark grey eyes and was so beautiful that everyone envied her. I frowned and looked away from her.

She seemed to hate me more than other people. She gave me a pleased smile and walked past.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" A man said. I looked and saw Flux face to face with me. He smiled and took his hand away from my arm. Well, Flux Lapworth has been the love of my life since I was 12 years old. I think he was the only person that never bullied me in school, even though his girlfriend is Willow. One time, when I was climbing a tree as a class project Willow took away to ladder. She said something sarcastic and walked away with her army of girls. I would have had a problem getting down, only there were no lower branches so I would have had to jump a really tall height. Flux didn't stand by her; he picked up the ladder and helped me down. That was when I fell in love with him; he didn't hate me like everyone else.

I remembered that he spoke to me, "Yes, I'm fine thank you." I looked down and saw that he was smartly dressed.

"You're birthday was a couple of months ago?" I asked. He looked down and pulled at the tie around his neck like it was choking him.

"Yeah, I was ill so they said I could go another time. I guess Willow had something to do with the date." He said and smiled.

His hair was the colour of sand, beautiful soft sand. I wondered what it would feel like running through my fingers. And his eyes, his piercing eyes were colour of leafs in the woods. He was originally from a different District; I think he moved here when he was younger.

"Flux! Come on!" Willow wailed from the platform. His head snapped in her direction, revealing to me the strong and prominent jaw bone. What did he see in her?

"Got to go, talk later?" He said, running off before I could give an answer. I sighed.

I noticed that Cyra was still standing there, watching me intensely. I shrugged at her and she answered me with a smile, a smile that made me believe she knew what was going through my head at that every moment.

And who knows, maybe she did.

* * *

The train rolled up and the steam exploded around us. Cinnick was back at my side again, happy enough now that he has flirted with women. "Are you ready for this adventure?" Shelton asked before the doors opened. People groaned in response, but all I kept thinking was _'No'._

* * *

**_So, how did you enjoy the chapter? Please leave a review, the more say about what you want to happen and what you like and dislike the more i can add and change to please you... So, REVIEW! -Shunice x_**


	3. Train Ride

The train smelled like lavender and rattled along the tracks soundlessly, creating no motion. This part of the train was beautiful, chandeliers and tabled full of food. Even the sofas were plush and flawless. Everyone was in ewe with everything, including myself. It reminded me of the stories mother and father used to tell us of the Games, how when they went into the train everything changed, because they hadn't anything so perfect before. I sat next to Cinnick staring out of the window while he chatted to the women on the platform. He would be bored of her by the time we get to the Capitol and find a new girl to prey on. I hated his behaviour so much, how could he use girls like that?

"So, Miss Mellark, are you existed to visit the Capitol?" Shelton asked sitting opposite me.

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't really feel anything." I lied. Of course I was excited, but I didn't want anyone to hear that. Some of them would find that an opportunity to ruin for me.

He smiled, "I love the Districts, but the Capitol is memorizing. It is so different from anything else in this world." He stared into space, like he could imagine everything right before his eyes. I smiled and leaned back into my seat. We had been on the train now for a total of 4-5 hours, 12 to go. I looked around and saw Flux and Willow huddled close of one of the plush sofas on the other side of the room. His face was low to hers, and she was whispering into his ear. A slow smile appeared on his face. And then his eyes flickered to me, catching me looking for only seconds before I looked back to Shelton, who was talking away about something I wasn't listening too.

"-Colate, have you ever had that? It is beautiful." He said and brought his left hand up to his heart.

"Colate?" I asked.

"Yes, chocolate. We eat loads of it in the Capitol! It is a calorific food so we either bring it back up or have surgery to get rid of the results." He winked. "Otherwise I think I'd be the size of Panem." He laughed hard. I laughed with him, even though I hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

I can't believe Flux had caught me looking, Willow would surly make my life hell if she knew what I felt, if anyone knew what I felt. I bite my lip and looked down at my hands.

A woman came in and smiled at us all. She had bright red lipstick and hair to match. Her eyes were pink and white. "Dinner will be served in around half an hour." Then she walked back out.

"Dinner? I thought this was our dinner." I said and pointed to the table full of food.

"No, that's just for when anyone gets hungry between meals." Shelton said like it was common knowledge. I frowned. It seemed like such a waste of food, to have this lying around. Most of it will go bad and have to be thrown out. I'm sure most of this could go to better use.

I sat in silence for a while, not really thinking of anything, just looking at my hands. Then a memory came to me, one that I would like to forget.

I was 15 years old and it was the day after my birthday. My parents had got me this beautiful gift, it was a scarf knitted from District 4 by a woman named Annie. I have never met Annie but I knew she was important to my mother; she was someone my mother would get upset about. The scarf meant a lot to her, and I knew that I should treasure it, that it should be looked after it.

I wore it to school, and Willow took it. I don't know why, maybe she could see how much it meant to me, and she just hated to see me happy. I remember holding the cut pieces in my hands, I remember everything I felt and everything I wanted to say. But I couldn't do or say any of it. There was a block inside of me, like a wall. And I couldn't get over it to say what I wanted to say, to show how I really felt. Because I wasn't upset, I was angry. I was so angry I could have hit her, hurt her in any way possible. But I didn't, I wouldn't do that. I wasn't strong enough, not like my mother was.

"Dinner is ready." The woman said as people brought in trays behind her. They laid out a different table as we all sat around it. I glanced at my plate which was full of meat and vegetables. Everyone was eating so I picked up my fork and began eating too. I also drank some hot chocolate, which we would have in our house only on special occasions. I noticed that Cinnick had some too while everyone else drank something different.  
"Here's to the first day!" Shelton said, raising his glass and then drinking. We all did the same, and then everyone turned to someone and began talking. Cinnick was eating and didn't talk to anyone.

"Are you nervous about going to Capitol?" Cyra said next to me. She looked at me, almost friendly. Was she someone I could trust, was she the girl my mother knew.

"A little," I said truthfully, "It's just, no one here likes me. No one." It was a relief to finally tell someone.

She frowned at my answer, "What do you mean?"

"Well, no one likes me. Because of who I am, they see me as spoilt and the children of the people who saved the world. They either hate me, or want to be me which leads to no one talking to me." I said, keeping my voice low so that no one would hear.

She looked hard at me. "Are you sure, maybe if you talked to them they would talk back." She smiled encouragingly at me.

I could imagine how she saw me, poor little rich girl with no friends. I looked around the table, no one was interested in me, and no one wanted to hear my voice. "Maybe another time."

"Have you never talked to anyone about this?" She asked. I shrugged. It has always been this way; I guess that is why I'm so close to Effie and Haymitch, they are my friends.

After dinner we all watched some TV. They news flashed that the Mockingjays children were heading to The Capitol for their 18th birthday trip. There was a photo of Cinnick and me, heading down the steps of our house to the Car. I looked so different to how I felt, I remember feeling scared and wanting to hide away, but I looked like I was in control in that photo, I looked like I knew what I was doing. Cinnick always looked in charge. Then there came a photo of Cinnick acting stupid with the paparazzi and me pulling him away. We all laughed at it, but no one was laughing at me, they laughed with me.

I smiled to myself and leaned back. The woman came up then and carried on with other news.

"The daily life of the Famous." Cinnick said and leaned back. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Is it ok if I go and get changed?" I said to Cyra, she nodded and showed me my room.

It was huge, comparing to the size of the train. I even had my own bathroom. I laughed and shook my head. There was a double bed and a large wardrobe. "If you need anything, just click this button and it'll come." Cyra said, pressing the button on the side of my cabinet and saying 'Water'. A few seconds later and glass of water appeared through a hole of stayed on top of the cabinet. I shook my head in disbelief. She left and said nothing more

After a shower I changed into some baggier clothes and brushed my hair loose. It felt nice to relax for the first time in the day. The sun was setting now, almost disappearing at the end of the world. I watched it go down when there was a knock on my door. It opened and Cinnick walked in. He was eating an apple again and led on my bed. "Isn't this place great?" He said and smiled at me. "Stuff the Capitol; let's stay on this train for 18 days."

I laughed and sat down next to him, I knew something was up. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked offended. "Why does there have to be a reason to see my sister?"

I looked at him, and pretended that he actually meant those words. I run my hand down his arm then slapped him hard. "Because I know you better than you know yourself." I said. He made a hissing sound to the slap.

I got of the bed and walked to the door to find a red-haired girl outside, looking confused. She was the girl from the platform "He's in there." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. I paused and thought about something, something about what Cyra said. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name." I asked.

She walked to me and smiled, "I'm Gina, Cinnicks in your room right?" She asked. I didn't one little hint of bitchiness coming from her.

"Yes, waiting for you. I'll give you two some privacy." I said and walked away.

She grinned. "Thanks Rose." She said, and walked inside.

I went to the main room and clicked on the TV. No one was here; they were all in their rooms most probably. I lolled back on the sofa, enjoying some alone time before I will be surrounded by people for 18 days.

But maybe now, I won't spend them alone.

* * *

_**- What did you think? Do you like Cinnick and Rose? LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**Shunice x**_


	4. Midnight Chatter

I don't sleep. The nerves of seeing a whole new world stops me. Because even though it is only a couple of hours away, the place is a whole different world. My mother told me everything, buildings so tall and people so different you would think they weren't people at all.

I give up, rolling over and press the bed side table next to me. A glass of the hot chocolate shoots up through the whole still steaming. I climb out of bed, the coldness of the floor sending shivers up my spine. I sigh and stretch. I wish I could sleep; my body was exhausted from such a hectic day.

I wonder if anyone else was experiencing the same problems I was.

The hot chocolate burns my hands but Ignore the pain, the heat bringing me comfort. I stand up and walk to the door; I open it and peek outside. There is no one around; the car has an eerie silence to it. Am I allowed to leave my room this time of night? I shake my head, of course I can, I can do whatever I want.

Leaving the door open I walk the short distance to the living area. The food still piles on the table, but you can tell no one has re-filled it since we arrived. There is no one here from what I can tell, so I walk to the window. Outside is black as coal expect for the lingering moon over head, but you can't see a thing outside. I can imagine scenery moving past me at the speed of sound. I sit on the edge and press my empty hand against the cool glass; it stings my burnt hand in a soothing way. I set my cup down and do the same thing with the other hand, sighing as the pain begins to lift.

"What are you doing up?" A man says behind me. I spin around and knock the mug of hot chocolate to the floor, sending the liquid everywhere as the mug rolled around on the floor. I jump on it and pick it up, scared it might smash. It didn't, not even a crack was visible. The man comes to me and I see now that it was Flux. He picks up some tissue from a container next to me and begins cleaning up the mess. "You like this stuff too huh?" He says in a whisper.

I nod, but realise he can't see me. "Yes, very much."

He doesn't say anything until the mess is cleaned. I watch him, too nervous to help in case he made a snarky comment. But he didn't, he just kept glancing up at me like he was waiting for me to say something. I could make out his eyes; the greenness of them reminded me of home, of the woods. I felt a smile creeping onto my lips and pushed it back. He dumped the wet tissue into the bin and turned away from me. His bare feet pad across the floor to turn one of the lights on. Turning to me, he said, "Couldn't sleep either huh?" His hair was messy and he was wearing a baggy top and bottom which were stripped. He even looked good in bed clothes.

I shake my head and sit on the sofa, still clutching the mug. He looks at me, waiting for more and sits next to me. "You don't really say much do you?"

I smile, "Maybe you're just not asking the right questions." I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that? I sounded too rude, so obnoxious.

He raised an eye brow and I automatically envied him. I wished I could do that. "What is your idea of a good question?" He leans back and wrapped his arms on the back of the settee, his fingers tapping on the white leather.

I took his question seriously, trying not to make myself look like a mute. Finally I come up with something, "Something that catches me by surprise."

He nods as if agreeing with me. "I'll keep that in mind." He said.

I try not to act shy, this was the first real conversation I ever had with him. We never passed but a few sentences before, and now we were alone. I was completely free to say what I wanted to say to him for so long, and I couldn't think of anything to say. Where had all those conversation gone that I had planned?

"What's it like?" He said suddenly knocking me back from my thoughts. "To be the daughter of the rebellion, I mean." His face was full of curiosity.

That question caught me by surprise. I glance at him and then look down at the mug. "It feels normal, I don't know anything else."

He nods like he understands, "Yes, I guess so. But doesn't it get tiring?" He tilts his head to the right.

"It's exhausting." I said, I don't even have to think about the answer. "I have to be perfect all the time, to show the world that our life is perfect." I shrug and lean back on the settee to. I wonder if it was possible to slip inside.

"It seems pretty perfect to everyone else." He said and leaned a little forward. He was interested in what I was saying. The light flickered in the corner, needing a change of bulb.

"It's normal; we live a normal life, just like everyone else." I pause and bite my bottom lip. "Nobody is perfect." I take that back. Flux seems pretty perfect to me. "Father bakes, Mother hunts, Cinnick flirts" I exaggerated the word _'flirts'_. He grins. "It's all pretty normal."

He leans even more forward; like I was telling him a secret and he couldn't wait to absorb what I had to say. "And what about you Rose, what do you do?"

And that was another question that caught me off guard. No one really wants to know what I do. All my life it has been about my parents. As long and Cinnick and I looked presentable no one really asked questions to us. Only one questions do I get, the same one every year. _How is life at home?_ And I always give the same answer. _Perfect._

"I paint." I finally answer him, smiling softly as I think about running my hand over a piece of new clean paper, ready to colour it with my imagination.

I stand up, set the cup down and leave, raising a hand to make him wait where he is. He leans back again. I leave and go into my room quietly. I look through the small suitcase, which the driver had carried on for me, and pull out my sketch book. The rough leather feels warm in my grip, it feels familiar.

"Here it is." I said as I walked back in. He looked at me, his legs on the settee now. I could make out a small mark on his right shoulder; it looked like a tattoo of some sort. It was in the shape of eye.

I sit closer to him. "I've never shown anyone this before. It's always been personal." I said and blushed. This sketch book was more like a diary. But he couldn't understand what most of them mean to me.

I open to the first page. The first drawing is about a year old, and it if of the woods. You can make out of the brown and reds of the leaves as they began to die out ready for winter. The trees towering over me like an arch. The floor was covered in brown leaves and if It wasn't for the thick lines of the trunks you would think it just a picture of leaves. Flux touches the page, his figure feeling the texture of the dried paint. "Is this the woods?" He said. I could tell he was shocked.

I nod and lean forward. I flip to the next page. It was a drawing I did from memory. There was a tall tree and a person sitting up in the leaves. Down below was a group of girls and one was draw slightly larger than the rest with a light red glow around her. Her face full of hatred and anger as she glared up at the girl in the tree. But next to them was an angel, his golden wings spread out large, his halo over powering the girl's anger. I looked at Flux. He had become entranced with this picture but his face bore no emotion, I couldn't tell if he remembered this day. He shook his head. "You're really talented Rose." He whispered softly, as if speaking to loud would blow the picture away. I smiled at the compliment.

He flipped through most of the pictures, and everyone was so different. I only drew in the sketch book when I needed a release, when I needed an escape. There was at least 7 pictures based on him in the sketch book, and he didn't seem to recognise any of them, he just stared at them admiringly and moved on to the next.

"Why are you two awake?" Shelton shirked in a harsh whisper. We both looked at him, he was all hazed from just waking up, no make-up what so ever. He looked bare without any make-up. "Get to bed, both of you. You have a busy day tomorrow." Flux almost dropped the sketch book in shock. I blushed, how it must look to be sat with a boy in an almost dark room. Flux looked at me and handed me the book, but his slight pull back seemed like he didn't want to let go.

We both got to our feet and headed to the door that leads to our room. I wanted to say so much more to him, to ask him what he thought. But he didn't look back at me as he headed down the corridor. He hovered at the door and looked down at me, he smiled, "Goodnight Rose." He said before going inside.

I climbed into bed. The familiar comfort of the sketch book next to me helped me close my eyes. I drifted off to sleep pretty soon, remembering the light smile of Flux face as he looked at my memories, as he read into who I was.

* * *

**_-Hey everyone. How are you all? _**

**_Can you please leave me a review on what you think so far? I tried to add more detail into this chapter... Do you prefer it this way? I also proof-read it... I don't usually do that!_**

**_Please leave a review, what do you think of Rose? Of Cinnick? And of course, of Flux?_**

**_-Shunice x_**


	5. Zhane- Body Guard

_-Next chapter for you! So SO so sorry it took so long to upload :) ENJOY!_

* * *

One thing I had to learn for myself growing up, was to always be careful with whom you trusted. And I learnt that the only people I could truly trust were my family. Believe it or not, but Cinnick and I were really close growing up, it wasn't until we hit 13 that we drifted apart. I will never forget when we were both out with mother in the woods. We both had our own bow and arrow carved the same as mothers. I used to love watching her shoot; it was as though she slipped away and became a different person. I guess it brought up memories of the past that not even we knew, reminded her of people that we never met and never will, like Auntie Prim.

"Now, always remember, be ready even when you least expect it. You never know when something might happen." And as if you prove her point, a flock of birds squawked and flew out of a small collection of trees to our left. Cinnick and I jumped at the surprise, but mother was ready. She brought her bow and rested the arrow perfectly on the wire, resting it against her cheek she let it go. It flew through the air and pierced one of the birds, straight through the eye.

Cinnick rushed off to go fetch the dead body. I never did like killing, but I loved watching mother slip away into a different world with her bow and arrow. She smiled softly and came over and run her hand through my hair absently. "It is always a good skill to learn Rose; you never know when you might need it." She said and smiled softly at me. Cinnick came back then, holding up the dead bird in his hands like a prize. She was right, and that was the only reason why I learned to do it. But I loved to draw and pain and create worlds on a piece of paper that was a blank canvas a few minutes earlier. I guess I follow my father that way.

I thought about that day as I stared myself in the mirror in my room, waiting to pull up to the Capitol. We wasn't far off now, I could see some of the tall buildings pass by outside my window. I wondered if I would need the shooting skill now.

There was a light tap on my door before it opened, it was Cyra. "Come on dear, time to move off this train." She smiled softly at me. I stood up, tied my hair back and followed her off out of the room, I don't think I had left anything important behind, and even if I did, I know someone would bring it to me.

I walked into the living area just as the train came to a stop, I checked my bag again for my sketch book and it was there. Cinnick was standing on his own eating a bright green apple. He had always loved apples. I walked to him but neither of us talk to each other, but the silence is comforting. I guess we should walk into this together, even if we don't stay through it together. I scan the scene, everyone is buzzing with excitement, and even Flux looked flushed with excitement. He doesn't look at me, he is talking to Willow. Willow giggled loudly and brushed a piece of her perfect black hair out of her face. I envied her.

"Pay attention District 12! We will be moving off the train now, so if you could follow me. And please, expect a few flashing lights." Shelton said with a wink towards Cinnick and me.

We followed Shelton and Cyra towards the door, Gina comes up besides us and smiles madly at Cinnick, who smiles back less enthusiastically. I remember about what Cyra said, about have I actually tried to make friends. I guess I haven't, and Gina seemed a nice enough girl, madly obsessed with my brother, but maybe that would be a good thing. I walk a little closer to her, "So, are you and my brother dating?" I ask her quietly enough so he wouldn't hear. Gina seems surprised that I had talked, and quite frankly so am i.

She smiles softly before shaking his head, "No, but maybe one day." Thank god for Cinnick, he was a good conversation starter. We both slowed walking so that we moved away from him.

"How long have you liked him?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. And before I knew it, it didn't stop. She talked about how when she first saw him in second school she fell madly in love with him, his persona, his personality and his beautiful eyes. Frankly, the thought made me sick that so many people could love him that way, but I did believe that she actually loved him, maybe not for him but for what he represented, but love all the same.

She didn't stop talking until we reached the door, and then all noise was cut off as soon as the door opened because we were greeted by a roar of screaming people. Everyone walked out and i stayed with Gina as I walked through the door.

The Capitol was like everything my parents described, bright, beautiful but scary. Scary looking faces stared at me; even half-human half-animal faces stared at me. The magic of make-up. Cameras flashed around us and I was momentarily frozen. I didn't know how I was supposed to act; I didn't know who I was supposed to be. But then, I just thought that being myself, would be a good place to start. I smiled and waved at the crowed just like everyone else was doing. Cinnick loved the attention, absorbing it all into his pores. As he walked down the steps he reached his hand out and touched out-reached hands of screaming girls. I noticed Flux glance around completely shocked at how many people was here. As though he realised why they were here, he glanced back and looked directly at me. I didn't look away from him, and in that five second glance, I saw his eyes open, like he was looking at me for the first time.

And then I tripped, I missed the last step. Stupid clumsy me, yes, I was defiantly my father's daughter. He was always tripping over things. Luckily, someone caught me before I actually hit the ground. I expected it to be someone from the crowd, or my brother. But I opened my eyes and saw a face that was slightly familiar. Were had I seen his face before?

"Are you alright Miss Mellark?" The man asked in a deep hard voice, he helped me stand straight. I smiled and nodded. He was a lot taller than me, nearly towering over me. He was muscular but lean and had a soft features, light blue eyes and light brown hair that were quite long but not too long.

"Trust me to fall down the stairs." I laughed and brush my shirt down. I knew I shouldn't have worn the long black skirt. He walked along with me and smiled. "I'll be one of your guards while you're in The Capitol, we don't want any stupid people hurting you on your trip." He said and stands a little taller, which I thought was impossible.

"You're a guard? You look the same age as me." I teased and began walking towards the Capitol. I could just make out the large building behind the huge swarm of people. Everyone was screaming for me to look and smile at them, or just screaming my name in general.

"I'm only a few months older than you, but I started training when I was 16. So don't worry, I promise you're in safe hands." He paused and touched his ear. "Otherwise they wouldn't have assigned me to you."

Was my safety such a big deal? I thought everyone was happy now, I thought life was good and no one wanted war. If he is here then I guess I must be wrong, and people must want to hurt me. I noticed a man standing by Cinnick, dressed in black tight fitted clothes just like my guard. I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"What is your name then?" I asked, trying to not think that some people wanted me dead.

He brought his hand down from his ear. "Zhane," He paused as we came to a larger crowd of people who were piled against the bar, he moved me closer to the walls of the train as we passed, "You'll have to get used to me as we will be spending 18 days together."

I smiled, but the thought of being constantly watched freaked me out. People didn't like me at home, but no one tried to kill me, or my family. I was sure they were over reacting. We passed the huge crowd of people who pushed Zhane and me awkwardly close together. We pushed past them and into a huge tunnel that travelled on and on. I couldn't even see the light at the end of it. There was a stupidly long car waiting for us and Shelton told us that it would take us to the Capitol centre. Everyone climbed into the stupidly long car that is called a Limo.

"But, my shirt will get crumpled if I sit down." Willow complained as she got inside, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Cinnick and I have to sit next to each other with our guards on either side of us. Everyone is speaking loudly and full of excitement, but I just stare at my hands. You can still make out a little faded paint from when I was painting at home. The car starts and we head towards Capitol.

* * *

The capitol is a lot less crowded that the train station, but the few people who are around still stop and look at us as we walk past. "We're going to the hotel first so we can all see our rooms and empty our stuff. You will all have a room buddy, probably from a different district so that you can meet new people." Cyra announces to everyone and beckons us to hurry along. I will actually get a chance to meet new people; maybe I will be able to make some friends.

"You and Cinnick will have your own room, you won't have to share. My room will be joined to yours so I can come in easily if any problems happen." Zhane says to me in a whisper. And the thought of friends immediately vanish. I was going to be alone, just like I thought I would.

"I just want the same experience as everyone else." I said to him, trying not to sound like I was whining.

"And you will, but without a roommate." He says back quickly.

"I just want to be like everyone else." I say half to myself.

He glances at me and tilts his head to the side; his hard expression vanishes for only a second but reappears harder than before. "But you're not like everyone else, Rose."

I sigh through my nose and drop the subject; it was obvious I was not going to win this argument. Especially with my _h__ard faced guard._

I walk just a little faster, but Zhane lets me walk off, sure enough that I would be fine this distance away from him.

Looking around I see some of the other districts ahead in a large gathering just in front of a large building, which I guessed was the hotel. Willow is standing by one of her girls and not with Flux which I find surprising. I scan for him to find him walking on his own. He was so handsome, how could he not see how sour Willow was? I wanted to go walk with him, but I didn't know what I would say, so instead, I stayed on my own as we began to merge with the other Districts.

This was the biggest group I had been in since school. I thought I would recognise people from the 13th trip, but I didn't. I didn't recognise anyone, all the faces I knew was gone and all grown up. Did I look different to everyone else? No, my growing up was plastered everywhere. People looked at me and smiled softly, some just glared. But most of the girl's eyes were on Cinnick. I rolled my eyes and stopped where I was.

"Right, now that all the Districts are here let me introduce myself." A woman said standing on top of the steps that led to the Hotel. She was tall, thin and her pretty face had disappeared with age. "My name is Raven Hallett. I am the leader of you for 18 days, if there are any problems, come to me, or your supervisors of your trip here. I will call out your name and your roommate's name, I will tell you your room number then you can go inside and begin un-packing. Your bags are already there waiting for you." She paused to take a breather, "Also, there is nothing happening today so feel free to explore the hotel but don't go outside. We have a little surprise for you." She said and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She began calling everyone off the list. And it was sad, because I knew my name would never be called.

"Rose, we can go straight up." Zhane whispered in my ear. He didn't care for personal space. In the last half hour he probably has come closer to me that anyone else here. I smiled and nodded.

Cinnick and his guard walked ahead. I could feel everyone's eyes burn into my back as I walked up the stairs. I was concentrating so much on my feet so I didn't fall like I did walking down them from the train earlier.

Once inside, I relaxed. The lobby was huge and very bright, floor length windows surrounded the large room greeted with a huge dome-shaped ceiling. The floor was carpeted in a rich scarlet rug and spiral stair cases seeped into the walls to lead to the room. "Which room are we?" I asked. Cinnick was moving one way but we were going another.

Zhane reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, jingling them in front of me. "Room 42."

* * *

_-So, what did you think? Please, i beg of you, leave me a review. Are you enjoying what i have written so far? What do you think of Zhane? _  
_Shunice x_


	6. Threats

Zhane opens the door to our joined room and steps inside; he checks the room quickly and then nods for me to come in. The way he's acting it is like everyone everywhere wants me dead, and maybe they do, but knowing it only makes the truth scarier. He walked away to check out the rest of the room. The room was beautiful, large and everything looked too expensive to touch. Crystal glasses lined the table in the center of the room and light cream carpets under my feet. It made me feel breakable.

Zhane walked back in and straight to the large deep brown door on the right side of the room. "My room is just on the other side of this door, just come in if you need me." He opened the door, paused and looked at me, "Are you ok?"

I give and quick nod and then walk away to inspect the other rooms. The room I was currently in was the front room, it had a large TV on the wall, floor length windows and a sofa filled with fluffy cushions. All the colours where either white and cream, making everything bright and sparkly. There was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I walked into another room and found it was the bed room. There was double bed, the biggest bed I have ever seen, which was covered in deep blue silk quilts and comfy looking pillows. There was a chest in front of it which was padlocked; I filled with it only to discover it was locked. I was slightly curious of what was inside. There was only one other room, which I guessed was the bathroom. I walked in and was greeted by the scent of cleanliness and harsh soap. There was a shower, bath, sink and toilet, which are what I had in my bathroom, only these were very expensive looking.

I come back into the living room and notice that my bags where in the corner of the room, I didn't even notice them before. So, we didn't have anything to do today, and I had to stay here, on my own for quite some time. I messed around with the TV, led on the bed which was too soft for my liking, it felt like I was sinking in it. But in the end, I sat down on the floor next to big brown door that led to Zhane room. I pulled out my sketch book, and let the pencil take me away.

I loved how easily I could fall away into my drawings, how time seem insignificant and dissolved away. I didn't even notice the setting sun outside of my window. All I could see was the tall cluster of trees and falling leaves of different colours of home. I felt like I was back there, like I was back in the woods, with the harsh wind blowing through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I loved to draw the woods, especially in autumn. All the colours and sharp details of the leaves and trees made everything so beautiful. I would draw this picture over 100 times in the many sketch books that I have, but no drawing is exactly the same. And that is why I love it so much, because even though it is the same place, it's never the same.

"Rose, can you hear me?" I slam my book close and look up at Zhanes face. He looked full of concern.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away." I stand up and clutch my sketch book protectively. He glanced down at it for a brief second before looking back at my face.

He looks around and frowns, "You haven't unpacked yet?" His voice held no expression.

I just shrug and kick one of the suitcases lightly. He stares at me for a while, probably full of questions, but instead he hands over the parcel in his hands. "This was delivered for you. They said you have to wear it tonight." He then slips back into his room without another word.

I set my sketch book down and open the parcel which was wrapped in blue paper and a purple bow. Inside was a one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen, and I have seen a few. It was long and electric blue. I went to the bedroom, pulled off my clothes that I've worn all day and laid the dress on the bed. I took a quick shower, washing away the worry from my body and hair. I came out smelling of coconut. I could resist, I slipped the dress on. It was silk and it felt wonderful on my skin. The dress stuck to my middle and had no back. It was a perfect fit, how did they know my size?

I applied some simple make-up which I brought with me; I couldn't be bothered with going all out. After drying my hair I didn't do anything with it, my natural waves suited the dress.

I felt pretty, elegant and wondered absently if Flux would notice.

Coming out of the room I saw Zhane in the living room, he was in a black and white tux. His hair was still slightly wet from what I guessed was coming out the shower and it stuck to his skin just above his eye brows and under his ears. He was also looking through my sketch book. Before I could stop myself, I stepped forward and snatched it from him. "That's personal." I said as an excuse, and dropped it into my back by the wall. I turned and saw him staring after me, his face unreadable.

"You're talented, just like your father." He said casually.

I frowned and stepped towards him, "How do you know that."

"It's my job to know about your family, kid." He rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door and opened it, "Come on, before you bite my head off."

I walked past him and through the door, "Don't call me kid."

* * *

Outside was the biggest party I have ever seen, the parties at home were huge, but this was extraordinary. The party was so colourful, flooding the street in dangerous purple, pulsing green and deep red. Acrobats hung from ropes from an invisible pole in the sky, people danced and music played through the street. Everyone looks happy and everyone seemed entranced by the music. There was a long set of tables down the middle which held plates upon plates of food, so much food in fact it could have fed the whole of Panem. It also, never got empty. I stood next to it and was eating something that was covered in cream. I've already been here an hour, and all I've done is stand around eating. Every now and again I catch a glimpse of Cinnick, dancing with a huge crowd of girls around him, he was a great dancer and knew how to raw in the ladies with his slick moves. I envied that about him, he knew how to appeal to everyone. The floating cameras surrounded them all, snapping away with photos for tomorrow newspaper. I on the other hand, was pretty boring so no photos of me appeared.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turn and see Gina. Her red hair was in tight curls and looked like fire blazing on her head. She was also wearing a leaf green dress that matched her. It was short and puffed out at the bottom in little ruffles. "Hey!" She said excitedly.

I smiled and said hello back. "So, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Why was she being friendly too me, didn't she know this was social suicide? "I don't really know anyone."

Her smile deepened, "Well, you do now." She paused and gripped my hands and pulled me forward. "Come on, let's dance."

I let her lead me to the dance area, which was practically everywhere. We joined the group of dancers, and she began thrashing her body around, in a way which looked like it hurt but looked good too. I joined in, feeling slightly uncomfortable at first, but then, I let go. I slipped in to it all, and lost track of everything. I don't know how long I dance, or how many songs had played, but it all felt like it lasted for a minute of two. I opened my eyes at some point and saw the cameras where on me also now, flashing away from tomorrow paper. Gina pulled me in close and we grinned for the cameras, teasing them. I moved away and hit someone, spinning around I said sorry only to see Flux standing there grinning at me. He was wearing a white shirt which was slightly unbuttoned and black trousers. He bent towards me, he smelt of coconut too. "Looks like you're having fun."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. "Yeah, I've never really danced before." I said in defence.

He grinned, "Show me your moves Miss Mellark."

I took and deep breath, and began dancing with him. I, me, Rose was dancing with him, Flux. It was something I usually dream off, never actually did. He was a good dancer, moving to the beat with grace and never out of time, me of the other hand, I was rubbish. He reached out and took my hips, "No, like this." He said, bringing me a little closer to him. He began helping me dance, helping sway to the music. My blush deepened. I have never stood this close to him before, never felt his hand on my hips. I could feel their heat on my skin under my dress. I automatically put my hands on his shoulders, he didn't seem to mind.

The music slowed and everyone moved together. And seeing as we were already together, he pulled me closer. I smiled up at him; I could see now up close that he had a small cluster of freckles on his nose. "You look very beautiful tonight."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, you look nice too." I bit my lip.

His right hand moved off my hip and took hold of my hand, his fingers entwining with mine. "So, how are you enjoying it so far?"

_Probably the best night of my life_, I thought but I didn't say that. "It's been… fun."

"I'm having fun too." He paused. A flash of light went off, we both looked and saw a camera had spotted us and was clicking away.

"I'm sorry, if only I knew how to make them stop."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He said and spun me around, which the cameras went made for.

"What will your girlfriend say?" I answered honestly.

His faced soured. "She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore." My heart skipped. Did he even know the effect he had on me? "So you don't have to worry about her anymore, I saw that she was pretty mean to you."

I tilt my head, trying not to show that her meanness bothered me. "We should hang out sometime; I would love to get to know you more." He said softly.

"Oh." I whispered. It was the only thing I could say that wouldn't come off uneven.

He smiled a crooked smile. "You seem-." And he was cut off by the loud music coming back to life.

We both moved away from each other, like being cut from a trance. I felt my heart slow back to its normal pace. He bit his bottom lip and began walking away. "See you soon Rose." The way he said my name was like a caress.

I fell into the crowd and began searching for the only man who could help me. I saw his blonde hair bobbing up and down. I practically have to tackle the girls down to get to him. He grips his arm and he looks down at me, his face instantly drops. "What do _you_ want?"

I pull at him, indicating I need to talk. Rolling his eyes, he tells the girls he will be right back and the all swoon at him feet.

I pull him from the dance area and into a quitter area so I can talk to him. "What is it?"

I swallow hard. "I need your help, but you have to promise not to laugh."

He draws a cross over his heart. I let out a deep breath and spit it out. "How do you flirt?"

He stares at me with amusement all over his face; I can tell it is taking everything he has not to laugh. "I'm sorry; it is completely against brother law to help his sister in the love department."

He goes to walk off but I pull him back. "Oh come on, help me."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, I know a girl likes me when they laugh at my jokes, maybe play a little with their hair. I'm sorry, I don't really know. All the girls love me." He shrugs like it is fact, which it might as well be.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Alright, piss off back to your followers." I walk away, not checking to see if he did.

* * *

The party was almost over, and I haven't seen Flux or Gina again. So I just lean against the large building. A huge bang rippled through the street as confetti fell on the dancers. I watched as everyone hands went up, trying to reach the pieces of paper before they fell. "Why aren't you out there with them?" I voice said, I turned at saw Zhane had silently appeared.

Sighing I gave a little shrug, "I'm not a party type of girl." He tilts his head to the side, like he was checking for something. "Notice anyone trying to kill me?"

"Not yet." I wished he hadn't said that, I suddenly felt tense. "Come on, I have something I think you'll want to see." He nods for me to follow. I do. He leads me away from the party and away from the music down alleys and twists and turns. Neither of us speaks and we walk together in a comfortable silence. Everything was so silent and so still, I think everyone must have been at the festival. I wondered if we were allowed to do this.

I was about to ask when we arrived. I could tell as soon as we turned the corner. We walked out into an open space; there was green grass that surrounded the most beautiful fountain I have ever seen. The water shot up towards the black starry sky where it disappeared into the darkness and did not fall back down. Surrounding the fountain was carved pictures, stories. From the pictures it looked like the story of Panem, the rise, the Games and the fall to a new life, a better life. The mocking-jay symbol appeared all over the fountain, a reminder of who saved us. All I could see was the fountain, bathed in a pale light that shone on it the back drop was the skyline of buildings in the distance. My fingers itched for a pencil to draw it.

As if reading my mind, Zhane handed me my sketch book. "I knew you would want to draw this." He said and smiled down at me, looking up at him, he seemed to become a different person. His face was guarded, he actually looked happy. His suit did his justice.

I opened my sketch book and gripped the pencil ready to draw, but as I looked down I saw that Zhane protection wasn't as overboard as I thought. On the page I thought would be blank, was writing, written in my pencil and in hard block letters.

_Be careful Little Mellark, I know your greatest fears._

_**-Hey! Sorry i take so long to upload this chapter :( Had a little block. So, who got her sketch book, and who wrote that?**_

_**How are you liking the characters? Do you think Rose will get with Flux?**_

_**REVIEW! Also, thank you for reading.**_

_**Also, what would you like me do with the parents, like a flashback to the pregnancy or to them now? :)**_

_**-Shunice**_


	7. Dead Animals

**_-Next chapter for you! REVIEW!_**

* * *

I stare down hard at my sketch book.

_Be careful Little Mellark, I know your greatest fears._

What was this? Why would someone write this? I try to think about what they could mean, but I didn't know. I didn't have any great fears that I could think off, nothing that anyone would know. I mean yes, I was scared of spiders, but who wasn't?

I look up to see Zhane had moved away to the fountain so he didn't know what I had seen, he didn't know about the threat. I knew that I should tell him, maybe he could help, it was his job after all. But, I didn't want to cause the drama. So I gripped the page, it felt hot under my hand, and ripped it out, crushed it into a ball and stuffed it into my bag before he turned around.

"Sorry, am I ruining the scene?" He shouted from the edge of the fountain, not looking at me.

Suddenly, this beautiful place didn't feel so beautiful anymore, but I didn't want him to know anything was wrong. So I did the only thing I could think off, and acted like I was ok.

"No, stay where you are."

I picked up the pencil from where it had fallen out of the pages and began to draw with a shaky hand.

* * *

The hours slipped by as I drew, and Zhane didn't move from where he stood. His right side was slightly lit but his left was covered in darkness. It made him look mysterious. He didn't move an inch, his gaze on me while I drew, never looking away. I drew his face last, half in light and the other half in shadow. The hard set of his jaw, his blue eyes firm and hard staring at me. The face held an expression I couldn't read, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't capture it right on the page. So I kept it to as close as I could. The wind blew his hair –now dry- and it moved over his face slightly, it made him look even more mysterious so I added it in. Drawing him was the hardest part, but the rest of the drawing seemed to come to me as easy as breathing. And then, I was done.

"Ok, you can move now." I shouted to him and stood up, staring at my work. It was good, I could imagine this finding a place on my wall in my room. He came over and stood behind me, staring at it over my shoulder.

"At least you have another guy in your sketch book now." He observed and walked away, expecting me to follow, which I did.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to blush but failed. The breeze had picked now and my hair flew around me like a tiny tornado. I whipped it back in annoyance.

He smiled at me, "I saw that guy in a lot of you work, Flux is his name right?"

I didn't answer I just kept walking. He chuckled next to me. I dared a glance at him, and noticed that he actually found this amusing.

"Oh shut up." I said and walked ahead. I didn't want him to know how much it bothered me, but I couldn't help it, he was infuriating.

He caught up with me quickly enough and matched my pace. Wouldn't this guy let me have my pride in storming off? Jerk.

He cleared his throat, "Have you told him how you feel?"

"Look, I don't want love advice off you, ok?" I said sourly and stopped walking. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

Suddenly I remembered the note in my bag, and my bag seemed to get heavier on my shoulder. I let it drop in to my hand and looked down at it. This 18 day trip was going to be a long one.

"You should tell him how you feel Rose, you'll regret it if you don't."

Rolling my eyes, i begin walking again. This argument was stupid, so I didn't answer.

* * *

By the time we arrived back at the party it was mostly empty. Nearly everyone had left except for a few people still dancing on the dance floor. I noticed my brother wasn't one of them.

"I want to go to my room, I'm tired." Zhane nodded and began walking in the direction back to the hotel. As we walk past I noticed Flux leaning on one of the tables. He was talking to a girl that I realised was Willow. Her usually curly hair was straight and almost touching her waist. She looked deadly beautiful in the deep purple dress that skimmed the floor around her feet. Flux raised his hands to her, a sign of defeat and she took them in her hands, lacing her fingers with his. He stared hard at her, but his gaze fluttered away, towards me.

I looked away embarrassed and hurried after Zhane. He looked at the scene behind me, then down at me. I waved him off and walked past. We got into the hotel and rode the sleek metal elevator up in silence. When we got to our floor, we passed a few rooms and were at ours. He opened my door, and I felt something was wrong before stepping inside. As we stepped inside, I felt a shiver travel up my spine. And I found out as soon as the light turned on.

The floor was littered in my belonging, my clothes, accessories and other stuff that I had packed in my suitcases. All the walls were covered in red writing. It was a sentence, repeated over and over in thick red writing.

_The mocking-jay will fall. _

"What is this?" I asked but Zhane didn't answer. He travelled farther into the room and run his finger over one of the words, it came off red which I guessed it meant it was fresh. Then he looked through the doors that led my room. His face dropped from stern to horror.

"Don't come in here Rose. Get out." His face was hard and very serious then he disappeared into the room.

I didn't understand why someone would do this. I wasn't the mocking-jay, my mother was. I didn't listen the Zhane, but I should have.

I walked in, careful to ovoid the mess on the floor. I looked at the writing style; it was the same as the one in my sketch book. Before I could think, i looked through the doors to my bedroom and saw what he didn't want me to see. Over my bed, the bed I was supposed to sleep in where animals. Dead animals.

Their bellies were ripped open and gutted, their throats cut and oozing with red blood. There were so many animals, that it filled the bed in a heap of bodies, and all of them where dead. There were foxes, squirrels, hundreds of them. But that wasn't all, there were so many mocking-jays that It was impossible to tell their bodies apart. Their insides lay over my sheets; the floor surrounding the bed was a pool of red blood which was spreading. Zhane treaded carefully around the blood, and gazed at the horror scene, his face looked slightly pale. I fell back into the wall, and realised that the writing was written in the blood.

I ran out of the room. It wasn't like I hadn't seen blood before, my mother used to bring home game all the time to feed us. But this, this was murder, this killing was pointless. I have never seen so many bodies and so much blood in all my life. Sickness churned in my stomach. I fell to my knees, heaving, but nothing came up. The smell of blood lingered all around me, the taste of it practically on my tongue.

I felt arms around me, lifting me up. "Come on Rose, I have to get you out of here." Zhane said to me and began leading me down the hall.

"It's my fault, it's my fault." I whispered between sobs. And it was, all those animals were tortured because of me, because of ME.

"It isn't your fault, you didn't do this." I pushed Zhane away from me.

"I might as well have." I screamed. "They did this to hurt me, they're dead to hurt me. If I wasn't here, those animals wouldn't have died."

Zhane stood quiet and still, I could still make out the blood on his fingers from when he touched the wall.

I looked away, "Take me away from here."

He gave a sharp nod and began leading me down stairs.

* * *

The room was cleared, and by the next morning it looked like nothing had happened. But we moved rooms, somewhere only me, Zhane and Ravon Hallett. We sit in her office now, which was plain and white and carried the odd smell of lavender. There was a glass desk on the one side which had a computer and one photo frame on top of it. There was also a file cabinet on the other side for paper work. Zhane and i sat side by side in large white chairs, she looked at us from the other side of the desk, her elbows on the glass surface staring at us over her glasses she had recently put on.

"What happened?" She asked Zhane.

He inhaled deeply, "I have no idea. It was fine when I went back up to get Roses sketch book."

"So, how many hours since then and until you went back up?" Her voice was dry, it held no emotion.

He glanced at me, "No more than 3 hours."

She gave a deep sigh, "The security disks where taken, so we don't know who did it."

I hadn't changed my clothes. I had waited around for a few hours while everyone cleaned up the mess before coming to speak to me. So, I still had the piece of paper in bag. I opened it up and gave the pieces of paper to Ravon. She frowned, but opened it, reading it before looking at me. "When did you get this?"

"It was written in my sketch book." I looked towards Zhane.

"So someone was in the room before you went up Zhane, or during. Did you notice anything unusual?" She asked, but he ignored her and stood up, taking the paper off the desk. He read it over and over before placing it dropping his hand, his grip hard on the paper that it made it rip slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" His tone was angry, and his eyes stared at me in disbelief.

I shrugged, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of something that was probably a joke. I didn't want to make a fuss." I said as an excuse, which was partly true I guess.

"This isn't a joke Rose," He said, waving the paper in my face. "It's clearly a warning, maybe a message." He suggested and glanced at Ravon.

We were all silent for a while as she puzzled it over. Finally she stood up and let out a deep breath. "Maybe it was a prank."

"Are you serious?" Zhane asked slowly, "Someone killed animals and wrote blood on the walls. _'The mocking-jay will fall'_. that doesn't seem like a prank. It is a threat." He sounded angry.

"Zhane," Ravon said in a deep voice, "Don't talk back to me. I brought you here I can easily take you back. I know this is serious, but we don't have any leads now." She paused and sat back down, folding her arms on the desk the way she didn't before. "We'll have to wait until the DNA comes back from the blood. Hopefully, we'll find out something, also we tested the room for finger prints or anything to go on. We will catch them, but until then, you will act like nothing has happened." She was speaking to me now. Her eyes stared into mine, and for a moment, it felt like she was telling me off. "I don't want no talk or anyone speaking about this. This incident doesn't leave this room,capisce?"

I was surprised at how she was acting. Why wasn't she sending me home, wouldn't that be the best thing to do? But I just nod and stand up, I didn't want to think about this anymore, every mind talk about it. I heard Zhane say something, but I didn't listen. Then he walked past me, opened the door and we both walked out.

* * *

We walked away in silence for a while, down corridors that was very confusing and I thought for a moment we was lost until I saw a room at the end of the corridor. He opened the door and told me to wait while he checked it out. I did and stood still for a long time, I couldn't wait to get out of these clothes.

"Come on Rose." He said, he didn't sound happy.

As soon as I closed the door, I turned and he was there.

"Why did you tell me? Something really bad could have happened to you and it would have been my fault." To my surprise, he sounded betrayed.

"I was with you, nothing would have happened."

He stared at me. I think this is the first time I could actually read his emotion, he looked worried. "What If I wasn't."

"But you was."

He groaned in annoyance and moved away from me. "Go get dressed; we have a viewing of the old game quarters in an hour." He moved away and into a different room which I guessed he decided was his now. I scanned for the bathroom and found it easily enough. The furniture was exactly the same but it did have a different lay out to my old room as it had two smaller bed rooms instead of two different suits. I find the bathroom and slip into the shower, grateful for the running water on my face so that my tears wouldn't look noticeable when I got out. I changed into a pair was shorts and a tight tank top that I brought in with me.

I came back into the living area to see Zhane had changed into his gear and sat on one of the chairs looking at my sketch book again. This time I didn't stop him.

"You need to stop going through my things." I said, but I knew this would be a habit of his.

"I look like me, but I don't." He said and run his fingers across the page. I walked to him, I had completely forgotten about the drawing and the fountain. I glance at it over his shoulder. Everything looked so beautiful, and then he looked dark, looked so out of place against the brightly lit fountain. "I look mysterious." He said approvingly.

"You are mysterious." I said before I could think about what I was saying. He looked up at me. He was handsome, I guess I could say that. And the way he looked at me now, made me want to draw him again, but I knew I couldn't get that expression on paper. I knew I couldn't draw him as he should be drawn.

"Why didn't you tell me about the writing in the sketch book Rose?" He voice was soft.

I moved from behind her, and he looked away, taking away the gaze he had. That look was lost now forever. I sat down next to him, taking the sketch book away from him. "Because, I didn't want to believe it, that someone out there was threatening me."

He was silent for several moments. "Promise me, if anything like that happened again you will tell me straight away? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I look back at him. "Sure, I promise."

Then he stood up, and I followed. "Come on, let's get you too this showing already." I was about the put my sketch book down when I re thought it. The thought of someone I didn't know looking through this creeped me out, this book is like my diary, and I didn't like the thought that they could do it again. So I slipped it into my bag and followed Zhane out.

* * *

**_-So, who is it?_**

**_Please, leave me a review :) _**

**_-Shunice x_**


	8. Game Making

The tour of the old game quarters was almost a day long trip. They actually pulled up the software they used to make the games, the scenery and the animals there. It would have been fascinating to learn about if I wasn't distracted by the fact that someone wanted me dead.

Trying to shake it out of my head was too hard. It kept coming back, i couldn't escape the images of the bodies on the white sheet, turning the floor crimson. I noticed Zhane was staring at me a lot more now that someone had actually made the move, and checking the area and people a lot more than he did before. I realized that it was possible that someone in this room could have done it. Willow was my first suspect, but the thought of her getting blood on her hands changed my mind. She was cruel, but she would never get dirty. I looked back at Zhane, I hoped my expression made it clear how much I wanted to get out of here, it must off, as he started to make his way over to me.

"Ok, that is the end of the tour!" Cyra said to us. Zhane stopped moving. I looked at Cyra. Her blonde hair was tied back in a high bun which made her face look angular and beautiful, she was wearing a flowing white dress that moved even when she was still. She smiled at us, "I hope that was fun for you!" These tours where held one district at a time. Each district had a certain time in one room before moving on the others. The game quarters held a lot of room for different things to get everything done. I guessed it would for something as big as the games had been.

"Now, don't go telling any of the other Districts, but our district has been invited to a party, or a meal with Commandar Paylor, the president of Panem." A hushed gasped echoed through the room.

Then there was moved first, "So, why us, why not a different district?"

Cyra smiled deeply and made eye connection with me, "Well, she would love to meet-."

Willow laughed, a deep and cruel laugh. "The twins? Yes of course, the mini-mocking-jays." She turned on her heels and walked towards me. "How disappointed will she be when she meets you, huh." Her voice dripped with hatred, it even shocked me.

"I didn't ask for this Willow." I said in defense, even though it was useless when she was concerned.

"No, you never do, little innocent and _blind_ Rose." She exaggerated blind. "But you still get the special treatment." She glared at me, her eyes dancing with hate.

Usually I wouldn't have said a thing, but I was tired, I was annoying and I was scared. Hearing her ranting about how I was special drove me to the edge, she had no idea how what was really happening.

"Shut up Willow." I said in a tone I didn't even know I had. Her hard expression faltered a little, and I saw something cross her face, but it happened to fast for me to know what the expression was, and soon enough her hard face was back. I glared back her. I was no longer nice Rose, I wanted to play her back at her own game, I wanted to hurt her like she has me for so many years.

Cinnick stirred from where he stood, "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have this opportunity."

She backed away from me, and scowled. Flicking her hair she turned away, I could imagine her scowl deepening. I looked at Cinnick and smiled my thanks, he smiled back.

"I hate her, I wish she was a bug so I could squish her." I moaned and stood on the floor hard to add emphasis. Zhane stared down at me with light amused eyes.

"Girls like her always get what they deserve." He said as a matter-of-fact.

I shook my head, "No, girls like her always win." Sighing, I lean against the wall next to him.

He gives me a quick glance at me, his eyes staring into mine, "Then don't let her bring you down, then she won't win." He looks away, "You're a lot more mature than her, don't go down to her level."

"It's harder than it looks." I admitted. Sometimes all I wanted to do was hit my sketch book across the smug face, the thought made me feel happy. I swallowed the thought away. "Well, you should inspect my parcel for bombs." I said, nodding to the big packing on the table in my room. It was probably an outfit for tonight, but I didn't go near it just in case it came alive and attacked me. After he examined it and found it safe and pulled out the dress. It was long but tight, and black. I liked the look of it before even putting it on.

"How long do we have before the party?" I asked, draping the dress over my arm.

He shrugged, "A few hours."

I nodded, "Do you think it'll be OK if I have a quick nap, I am beat from staying awake all night." It was true, and I now realized how tired I actually was. He told me it would be fine and that he would wake me up in time. Satisfied, i went into my room, and closed my door tightly. I draped the dress of the chair in the corner of the room, kicked off my shoes and climbed under the thick duvet not bothering to change clothes. And then I cried. I didn't know where it came from, but the tears came automatically, and hard, to hard and fast to stop. I don't know how long I cried for, but somewhere in between I fell asleep like that.

* * *

I wake up a while later to Zhane nudging me awake. I was sprawled over the bed, my hair in my face. I usually woke up like this, minus the puffy feel of my eyes from the crying, but I felt self-conscience of my state as he woke up. I sat up quickly, and accidentally head-butted him. Lying back down, I held back a curse and brought my hand to my head. He was gone for a moment, then he was over me again, one hand on his head the other moving the hair out of my face. "I didn't knock you out did I?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head, which caused a light pain in the center of my head. "Good," He said lightly and grimanced. "Sorry if I startled you."

I sat up slowly, making sure to avoid contact with his head. He stood up straight and straightened his tie. He was already dressed for tonight, didn't he sleep too? "It's fine, just forgot where I was for a moment."

He didn't answer back to my comment. "We have to leave in a while. Best that you get dressed." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I found the bathroom and realised that it was also connected the Zhanes room. We had a joined bathroom, great. I didn't look forward to the middle of night awkward run ins.

I took my clothes off and jumped into the shower, I didn't have to wait for the water to warm like I did home. But strangely, that was my habit, something I was used too, and I missed it. After showering I went back to my room and dried off, then pulled my dress on. It looked nice on, not as nice as last night's outfit, but still nice and smart. I tied my hair up in a neat bun and did my make-up the usual way.

I came out and Zhane was sat on the sofa again. He smiled at me when I came out, and I saw something flicker across his face. But it was lost before I could identify it. He was practically pushing me out the door when I came out of my room, "We're going to be late." He said and we half-ran half-walked down the hall.

We traveled down the elevator in silence and into the lobby. It was busy with people checking in and out. I wondered if someone in this room had sent me that note, had killed those animals. It could be anyone. People looked at me as i passed, all of their make-up wild and weird, some even outrageous. Some people stared curiously, and then some wearing expressions I didn't understand. Without thinking about it, I reached and wound my arm through Zhanes. I knew he was looking at me as we walked, and I knew he wanted to ask what was wrong. But I guess my expression was clear as he didn't ask anything.

We walked through another plain and abandoned hallway and then came to the end which held two grand double doors. "Put a smile on your face, and act like nothing is wrong." He said and removed my hold on him. I smiled up at him, I wondered if Cinnicks guard was as friendly as Zhane.

He pushed open the doors and we stepped inside.

And then we were attacked.

* * *

**_REVIEW! Who attacked them?_**

**_-Shunice x_**


	9. Trapped

Lights flashed and blurred my vision. I heard people call my name and scream questions at me, but everything overlapped and I couldn't understand. Zhane tried to grip me, but he was pulled away by the crowd of people, everyone pushed him back to get forward to see me. There was about a million mics in my faces, and the camera's kept flashing, blinding me.

_"What is it like being the daughter of the Mocking Jay?"_

_"Is there a man in your life?"_

_"What are you doing when you go home?"_

I covered my face and tried to ignore the questions. Words flew around my head like a halo, I couldn't help but think of the answers. I couldn't move, I was literally cornered by them. I have never been in a situtation like this before. I have never seen so many reporters before. Why was they so interested, they loved my brother, not me.

"Zhane!" I called, but it was useless, My voice was lost of the noise.

It felt like forever, but it must have been less than a minute until I saw Zhane pushing his way through the crowd. He stood a little taller than everyone else, his brown hair was tied back out of his face. How hadn't I noticed that before, it made him look stern, scary. I certainly would move out of his way. It also made me drawn to him.

He was near me when a middle height reporter with a round belly and graying hair stood in front of me and blocked my view. "Is the rumors of the attack true, is there someone out there that wants to hurt you?" He asked, and then held to mic out to me, other reporters did too, interested in the answer. This was why there was so many reporters, they all wanted to hear about the attack.

I was frozen, but I let the words escape before I could stop, "How did you find out?"

A smug smile spread across his face. It was all he needed, that question confirmed the rumor. Suddenly the reporter was pulled back, it all happened to quick. Zhane had pulled the man back, gripped his mic and threw it to the floor, smashing it to a million pieces. I didn't think it was possible for a mic to smash until i saw it, i couldn't imagine the force Zhane must have used to do that. He looks at the pieces satisfied, he then look back at the reporter still in his grip. Raising a fist, he punched the reporter in the face. This all happened in a matter of seconds. The reporter went down to the floor, I wondered if he would shattered just like his mic.

"Come on Rose," I heard Zhane say in a voice so light you wouldn't think he just knocked a man out. He put one arm around my waist and led me through the crowd, I couldn't help but stare at the man on the floor. The reports moved around him, not even caring if he was dead of alive, just wanting to catch my last words.

Finally we were on the other side of the doors. It was a small room that was decorated in beautiful red materials hanging from the walls and deep red carpets, no windows for light, just a soft glow of candle light.

I was breathing heavy, but Zhane was fine, the only emotions he portrayed were calmness, until I looked at his face. He looked extremely angry. He had deep lines between his eyes were he was frowning so hard, I attempted to moved away but his hand on my arm kept me where I was. "Why did you say that Rose, everyone now knows that you was attacked."

I huffed and picked at his fingers until he finally let my arm go, it was starting to go numb from how tight he held me. "It just slipped out."

"Well that is great," He said and threw his arms in the air and began pacing around the tiny room. He looked really pissed off. "Now the attacker has got some attention. If they're doing for attention Rose, they will try something again to get more attention. You can't afford to slip up, so don't do it again." He came back and stood in front of me, staring down at me sternly. I tried not to buckle under that heavy gaze, but I was close too. It felt like his stare held the weight of the whole world.

I stepped a little closer to him, staring back just as hard, I couldn't give in to him. He couldn't make me feel little, I knew I did wrong, I didn't need a lecture.

"Don't do that, don't give me a speech. You messed up too, I thought the meal was in that room. If _you_ didn't lead me into the wrong room I wouldn't have slipped up."

We stared at each other for a while longer, but finally his expression softened, just a tiny bit and he began pacing the room again.

"I know, that was the room I was told to take you too."

I leaned against the wall, "Well, either you miss heard, or someone is messing with us."

He stopped and looked at me, "What, do you think someone purposely made us go to the wrong room?"

I shrugged, "Why not, anything for a scandal, or _attention_ right?"

He nodded in agreement with me. "It was a guard who told me, through my ear piece. I didn't really think anything off it. But now, I guess it was wrong for me to trust it. Cyra is the person who usually tells me where to go. But I didn't recognize this person." He sighed and leaned against the wall next to me. "I'm sorry Rose, I should have double checked with Cyra."

I gave him a soft smile. It's strange how I could be furious with him one moment, and then sad for him the next. I gave his arm a light squeeze which made him look at me. "Don't worry, we all slip up sometimes." I said and couldn't help smiling harder. He smiled too. He pulled out his – what looked like- mobile and began making arrangements to get us out of here.

* * *

That took a lot longer than we thought. The reporters wouldn't move away from the door, and it took a while for the guards to get everyone away. And while we waited, Zhane and I talked. We talked about our homes and our family life. And for once, I told the truth. I told him about having such a great family, but the pressures of it was hard. And I told him about how I had no friends, how no one liked me because who's I was the child of someone important. He told me that they was only mean because they envied me, and I guessed that was true. I talked to him about my brother, about how much he has changed. But I knew he would do that as he changed and discovered women.

Zhane told me he grew up in district 13 with his Mother and Father. He told me his father was the one that got him interested in becoming a guard and that's why he studied extra hard to be able to come to the capitol at 16 to start training early. He used to train in his own time too with one of the his friends, who used to be a Peacekeeper when he lived in the capitol. He said that without his help he would never have been able to become a guard to soon. He smiled at me softly when he finished telling me a story about how he fell into a river when practicing with his teacher, Ryan. I laughed softly. It was easy how a couple of hours could slip away while we talked.

The conversation died down, and we both stopped laughing. His face then went more serious. "Rose, I have something to tell you. And I don't know how you will take it."

I smiled at him and encouraged him on wards.

"It's about my parents. You know them, your parents know them very well." His voice was barley audible, i had to lean into him.

I frowned. "How is that possible, you grew up in District 13." I knew you could travel between districts for a while, but that had been banned unless you had suitable reason too around the time I was born."

He paused for a long time, "My father, he was born in District 12, he was very good friends with your mother."

I shifted where I was sitting, to get a better look at him. I was curious now. "Oh?"

"Yes, his name is Gale…"

I thought about the name, and at first it didn't mean anything. But then, the name hit me. "Do you mean Gale Hawthorne?"

He nodded.

I stood up and moved from him. His father was the man who killed my auntie, who had murdered Prim with the bombs he created. He was the reason my mum would cry sometimes over her, on the anniversary of her death, or her birthday. Or even a picture of her. He had whipped away any chance I had of meeting her. I glared at Zhane. "So that must mean your mother is Libby." I didn't know all the details, but I knew she didn't like my parents together.

He nodded again, watching my carefully.

Suddenly, it hit me. Why Zhane was my guard, why all this stuff had been happening. "Is this why you're my guard, are you the one doing all this. To get revenge for you parents?"

He stood up so fast It was a blur, he stood in front of me. "No Rose, I don't get involved with their issues. Plus, they're happy now."

I shrugged. "It just seems all to coincidental to me." I said and went to move away, still not trusting him. Even after he had just opened up to me about his past, the fact about who his parents was too much for me to trust him. He stopped me, but not my grabbing my arm, he actually took hold of my hand.

His expression wasn't guarded no more, he wore an expression I haven't seen him ware, he looked scared, but also full of amazement. "I could never do anything to harm you Rose, especially now that I know you."

I stared at him, what did he mean?

I was about to ask, when the doors opened and a million guards stood there looking at us standing head on the middle of the room. I realized that we was standing to close. He dropped his hand from mine and I moved towards the door, my escape couldn't come sooner.

As i walked past everyone, i heard one of the guards say, "Making a move on the mocking-jays daughter is it? Like father like son." I scowled and walked fast out of the room.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. The meal had been cancelled because of what had happened, so it was now scheduled for tomorrow. Now, I sat in the living room. The door to Zhane room was shut, and i thought I could see a little dent in it. I stood up and showered and got changed into some comfy nightwear.

When I came back out, I found my sketch book where I left it. I pulled it out, turned on the light and curled up on the sofa, letting the pencil take me away. I would decide what to do about the whole _Zhane _situation tomorrow.

* * *

**_LEAVE A REVIEW. _**

**_Did you see that one coming? :)_**

**_-Shunice x_**


End file.
